Silent But Deadly
by Anvelite
Summary: She grew up in the heart of Konoha, being one of the few civilian child to survive the Kyuubi's attack but not without repercussions, her hearing. No matter how much she wants a normal life, the ninjas around her will always stop her from that. And worst of all, her father is pushing her to get a boyfriend. OC!Naruto!Civilian!Kiba!Shippuden!


The bell rang as another group of people came in. After finishing up this order, I hurried over to the familiar group of ninjas. I bowed to the three people, recognizing them as regulars. They smiled at me, not bothered by my silence as I led them to an open table.

It's good to know that I can place my trust in a few people, even if they are ninjas. Some are ignorant enough to think I'm being rude by my silent treatment. My silence has caused many misunderstandings in the past.

I signed to them, 'The usual?'

The handsome one of the bunch of men, a Jōnin in the ninja ranks, leaned forward with his chin placed in his hand. He had a few share of scars over his face but that did not lessen his attractiveness.

"I want to switch it up today, Inu-chan." No matter how many furious signs I gave Toto, he still refuses to stop pestering me with my family name. He always teased me, the only person in my life who has the guts to do it. I think I throw people off with my angry expression. It wasn't forced, to people their neutral face is my angry face. It came naturally to me and I never noticed that I made it.

I grabbed my pencil from behind my ear and notepad from my apron, ready to take his order. These group of ninja usually have the same thing everyday and it was uncommon for me to write it down, having memorized it the fourth time around.

Toto leaned back in contemplation while perusing the menu. He posed as if thinking deeply and slammed the plastic menu on the table.

"Oh the choices are all so excellent!" He feigned a faint and slouched forward looking depressed.

I gave him a flat stare, my eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Toto. You're wasting Ōgoe-chan's time. She could be doing something worthwhile than waiting for you." Toto's buddy, Buki, who sat across from him, leaned forward, snatched his menu from his hand and smacked him with it. Buki threw the menu at his face and grinned at Toto's pout.

"That's not true! My little Inu-chan loves me! Isn't that right, Inu-chan?" I stared at him, his antics were so dramatic. Sometimes, I'm not sure when he was joking or being serious. To think, he's only 11 years my senior and still so childish.

Having taking my silence for rejection he slammed his hand against the table, causing the tea set to rattle by the force, and started crying.

Rolling my eyes, I tucked the pencil behind my ear and shoved my notepad back into my pocket. Not bothering to take his order, and left to go tell my Tou-chan their usual.

"Inu-chan!" I ignored Toto's cry and continued on behind the counter, a smack resonated.

"Quiet." Yakumi, the third member, obviously hit him.

"Look, you made her run away. Damnit, Toto!" I shook my head at Buki's provocation. As I got into the kitchen, their two bickering voices gradually dissipated. I ducked underneath the faded pink noren* and smiled to tou-chan who was looking over his shoulder. I waited for tou-chan to finish chopping up vegetables. He picked up the cutting board and used his knife to slide it into the steel pot currently boiling over the stove. He set everything down and turned to me.

"The usual, Ōgoe-chan?" I smiled slightly and nodded. "That Toto still teasing you?" He gave me a knowing smile. "Hm. I wonder when he's going to get the nerve to finally ask you out on a date."

I choked on my spit and knocked into the counter as I backed away in surprise. I signed quickly, 'Toto? Like me? That child is older than me!'

He chuckled, "Love knows no bounds. He's not that old. He's barely 25." He rinsed his hands off in the sink and frowned, "If he was 40 then there would be some trouble. But he's not!" He smiled. He grabbed a teapot from the cabinet and filled it up with water and placed it over the stove. I sighed and grabbed a bag of tea leaves. I pursed my lips and stared at the colorful dry leaves, Pomegranate flavor. Toto's favorite. I shook my head and poured them out and started crushing them.

"You need to get me grand-kids, Inu-chan." He added the little nickname to emphasize who he was talking about. "I'm gettin' old. And you need to experience romance. You always spend your time helping me around here. You need a life, Ōgoe-chan."

I frowned, 'I have a life. Helping you.'

He shook his head and turned to the stove, turning the burner off. "I won't always be here, Ōgoe-chan." I paused and tilted my head. He shouldn't be talking like that. Tou-chan's being ridiculous. I know he's going to eventually pass on but that won't be for a while. And while he's alive I'm going to spend all my time with him. The only guy I need in my life is tou-chan.

I didn't bother responding. I got out a tea set and accepted the tea pot. I poured the hot water into the fancier tea pot. And handed it to tou-chan to boil more water.

"Toto is a nice man." My eye twitched at his name. "He's handsome and seems really sweet on you."

Staring at the design before placing it on the wooden counter. Taking off the lid, I blinked a few times as the steam blew into my face. Grabbing the tea leaves I sprinkled them into the pot and stirred it with a plastic rod.

I put the rod down and signed to him, 'That doesn't mean anything. He's not flirting.'

He shook his head with amusement. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Grabbing a tray, I placed the cups onto it's respecting saucers and positioned the tea pot in the middle. Only Toto liked sugar in his tea so I pulled out the sugar jar and put 3 tea spoons of sugar into his cup. Just how he likes it.

I pulled out my notepad and read the next orders.

Lemon tea for table one and 4 batches of dango for table six. I smiled at the order. She always ordered so much dango. I closed it and placed it in my apron. Reaching up, I got out another bag.

"Well, he does come out of his way to come here everyday." I furrowed my eyebrows. Still talking about him I see.

'Doesn't mean it's specifically for me.' I finished the signs and started to crush the lemon leaves.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I frowned. I know I don't like him, he teases me a lot and he's loud. Sure he's sometimes funny...and...I felt my cheeks grow warm at the thought of his eyes. I shut my eyes to block out the image of his warm honey eyes. I shook my head furiously and went back to work. I grabbed the handed teapot. Taking out my notepad and glancing to make sure there were no more tea orders, I placed the leaves in it and began stirring.

Placing the rod into the sink, I poured it into the cup. I placed the order for table one on the counter near the kitchen opening to be ready for the next round of handing out orders. I grabbed the tea set and started to head over to the group of guys.

I shook my head and smiled at their teasing. It looks like they never got along but I learned that they were on a team together when they graduated the ninja academy. They were all really close together, Yakumi was the one who kept them in line.

"Inu-chan! I missed you!" Seeing Toto's golden eyes light up made me think back to the conversation in the kitchen and winced as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Toto faltered in his greeting but cheered up right away. What's with him?

"Ahhh. Tea~" I placed the tray in the middle and handed Toto his cup with the sugar in it.

He smirked, "Oh? You added the sugar? Already know my preference, Inu-chan? You shouldn't have!" I rolled my eyes, I know, I really shouldn't have. I placed the other cup in front of Buki who smiled and one in front of Yakumi who grunted in thanks.

I nodded, 'I have to go deliver orders to other people so I'll be back with your food when it's done.'

"Don't keep me waiting, Inu-chan~!" I frowned and turned to the kitchen, tray clutched to my chest. Now that I look at it, it does seem like he's flirting but knowing him it's probably just teasing. Teasing a small child is what it is, I smiled bitterly.

I ducked under the noren and grabbed the tea and headed over to table one. As I got closer to the lone man sitting there, I winced at Toto's loudness, their table was right next to where I was going.

I placed the lemon tea on the table.

"Ah, Ōgoe-chan! You brought me my tea, thank you."

'You're welcome, Hachiro-san.' I frowned as I scanned him. He seems more tired everyday. He's in here almost everyday. Always asking for lemon tea, saying it calms his nerves.

As he sipped his tea, his whole body relaxed.

"I love lemon tea." His eyes grew soft. "Reminds me of my daughter."

I blinked, 'Mayu?'

He nodded, "She loved lemon." He chuckled and gestures to the spot in front of him. I glanced back to the kitchen and seeing the food wasn't done, I slid into the chair.

Seeing me willing to listen to him, he smiled. He ran a hand through his slightly graying black hair.

"She used to put lemon on everything. It started when she was just a little toddler." I never heard a lot of stories about Mayu. But she seemed like a fun person and maybe I could've got to known her if she were here.

'How long has she been gone?' He stared intently at my hand signs and smiled sadly. "It's been almost 2 years."

I nodded and placed my hand on top of his own, hoping I could comfort him. His hand twitched but turned over and gripped my hand.

"You're too good to me, Ōgoe-chan. Always listening to an old man's tales." My face softened, and brought my hand back to start another sentence, 'You're not that old, Hachiro-san.'

He chuckled and mumbled, "Old enough." He cleared his throat, "Enough about me, what about you? I see you getting cozy with Matou-san over there." I puzzled over the name. Matou...san..?

He chuckled, "Ah, Toto-san, you may know him as." I grimaced. I never knew his surname, only his first. He refused to give it to me saying that I should call him by his first so we're on familiar terms.

'He's just a big flirt, I'm not old enough for dating.' He chuckled at my face, "You're never too young to start dating!"

I rolled my eyes, 'You sound like my dad.'

"Well, your dad sounds like a fine man!" He took a sip of his tea and stared off into the distance.

"Mayu had a crush on someone too." I was about to protest to me having a crush but didn't want to interrupt his reminiscing. "She always said she didn't like him but I knew. She was just a little kid but I knew they both liked each other. The way he looked at her, with such adoration. The only other person he looked at like that was his little brother."

I frowned, 'What was his na-'

"Ōgoe-chan! Ready for table six!" I jumped at tou-chan's interruption and paused in my signs.

Hachiro waved his hand, "Go on, you probably don't want to sit here listening to me ramble. You have a job to do." His eyes glinted from behind his teacup. I slid out of the chair and bowed to him and hurried to the kitchen to get the food.

The sweet flavor wafted from the plate. I sniffed at the delicious dango that was emanating from the plate. Once there are no more customers I can finally have some food. I really want to start eating. I haven't eaten since this morning and it's already late afternoon. Plus, I still have to go buy some oranges.

'Four batches of Mitarashi dango. Just how you like them.' The woman could barely contain her excitement as the plate was set in front of her.

"Ahhh, everything you give me is so good imōto-chan!" The corner of my lips quirked up into a small smirk. She was already eating through the first stick. Only two balls left, the Mitarashi sauce dripping onto the plate.

I was never sure if she was named after the dango or it was just a coincidence being named after it and then creating an obsession with the sweet food. Both her first and surname are named after it. Mitarashi Anko, a scary woman with a sweet tooth for dango.

The only other person I remember eating that much dango was a boy not much older than me. He always came in here when I was young, while I was barely young enough to be helping my father.

Him and a girl came in here almost everyday, always ordering dango and lemon tea. My memories were a little hazy since it's been so long. I haven't seen them in so long, so I assumed they are occupying some other place.

I dried my hands on my apron, 'Everything I give you is dango, Anko-san.'

Her eyes glinted and leaned forward on the table. I kept my eyes directed towards her, not even bothering to glance down at her partially covered breasts. When I first talked to her, I couldn't stop myself from staring but she called me cute and said, 'Yours will get bigger when you're older too'. But after a few more encounters, I finally got used to her proud display of breasts, barely hidden by her coat.

"And that's why it's good. The dango you provide me is heavenly. As it melts on my tongue..-!" She grunted and shoved the last ball in her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss and moaned as she pulled the stick out of her mouth and started on the next one.

She is so expressive, one second she's grinning and the next she's angry. Her angry face is pretty scary, it was the first thing I saw when I met her.

A while back a man crashed through our window and into the cafe, luckily there was no one near the glass so no one was injured. The man started groaning and just as he was about to get up, a flash crashed into him. Standing on his back was Anko.

I was standing behind the counter in shock. Father was leaning out the kitchen window, apprehensive of the obvious ninja.

After grinding her heel into the body she turned to us and simply scratched her head sheepishly and pointed to the window. "I can fix that."

And by fixing it she hired a genin team to do it for her as she watched from a table cackling with a plate of our dango in front of her. At least she payed.

She became our constant customer as she supervised the construction with a plate of dango. Even after the construction, she stuck around. She made good company and she was one of the few who could understand me. A lot of the older ninja knew sign language, so most of my life revolved around ninjas and very few normal people.

I smile and bow to Anko. I straighten myself out and backtrack to the counter. I pass Hachiro-san's table. I glance at him as he stares down at his tea, not even blinking. I don't want to disturb his thoughts.

I slouch down as I pass the group of ninjas. I make sure to at least be silent with my footsteps. Please don't notice me. Just as I'm about to get by, a voice rings out.

"Oi! Inu-chan!" I cringe and turn around with a slightly forced smile. I nod at Takumi and Buki. Takumi nodded towards me and went back to looking out the window while Buki cheerfully waved at me.

I stared at Toto expectantly. He grinned.

"When are you getting off work, Inu-chan?" I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him when I got off but I didn't know myself either so there would be no point. Tou-chan usually closes the shop when no one else comes in.

"You want to grab something to bite after?" He smiled, leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. I flinched backwards. Too close. He frowned a bit and leaned back a bit. His frown was gone just as fast as it came and was back to smiling.

"So how 'bout it?" I am actually really hungry, I was planning on just eating food with tou-chan and doing some chores before sleeping.

I jump up at the touch on my shoulder. I glance down to see a hand and trailed up the arm to my tou-chan's smiling face.

"You can go, Ōgoe-chan. I can handle everything. It's only a few customers." I raise my hands, about to protest but he shakes his head.

"Don't worry. Your old man isn't that old!" He pauses at his own nickname and his cheeks redden. "Go on. Have fun."

I nod, 'I'll help you with the rest of the orders and then I'll head out.'

He sighs but smiles and places his hand on my head. "Of course." He turns and heads off into the back.

I turn to Toto, I smiled in affirmation.

He reeled back in shock. His eyebrows furrowed as his cheeks to his ears turned red. I raised an eyebrow at his bright face. Is he embarrassed? Tou-chan must have made him feel awkward. Poor Toto. Feeling intimated by my tou-chan. He hasn't really spoken with tou-chan before so this must have been the first time actually participating in a conversation with him. Must have gotten the jitters of meeting him.

I placed a hand on Toto's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. I gave him a sympathetic smile and turned back to the kitchen. As I approached the counter I heard a thump and turned around. I curiously looked at the table to see Toto with his head on the table, hands on his hand while Buki laughed at him. Takumi was shaking his head while chuckling.

They acted really weird sometimes, especially Toto.


End file.
